Hell in a Handbasket
by ally-kat312
Summary: Scientists test a new drug out on adults that backfires and turns them into essentially zombies. The boys try their best to survive and not give into the worst outcome of zombie apocalypses- strife within the group. [Updates whenever I feel like updating. Rated T for language, sexual implications, and zombie shenanigans]


It started with the adults.

A few months ago, some scientists announced that they were testing a new drug across the country. They offered some money to anyone who took part. You had to be 18 or older to participate in the tests, and almost all of the parents in town jumped at the opportunity. All you had to do was try out some new sort of medicine that was meant to boost your physical performance and you would get $500. Of course everyone would jump at that opportunity. We were all still in high school at the time, just starting junior year. I remembered joking with Stan that this was going to hilariously backfire in some way. He agreed. God, I hate being partially right.

* * *

Everything was fine for about a month. Some people said the drug was even working. They could feel themselves getting stronger. Then something went wrong. Some side effects caused people's skin to wither, clumps of hair to fall out, and increased hunger. The same scientists from before came and took everyone who was experiencing any problems, to study them. I remember when they took my mom and dad. Mom told me to be a good boy and a good big brother to Ike. Not that Ike needed me, he was barely ever home. In fact, I remember standing in the doorway to his room a few days later, watching him pack a Minecraft backpack.

"Ike? What are you doing?"

"Fucking leaving. This place is gonna go to shit soon, I can feel it. Me and Firk are gonna go to Canada. Ride out the chaos there." I walked to his window and looked out to see Ike's best friend Firkle on a motorcycle I knew he neither owned nor was legally allowed to drive. I sighed. Both of them such dark and dramatic kids for their age, but who was I to stop Ike from going to his home country? I hugged him tightly.

"Text me when you get there."

"I will." He threw his backpack on. "Bye Kyle."

That was the last I saw of Ike. He never texted. I like to imagine he and Firkle made it to Canada. I hope they did.

* * *

It only took two weeks for everything to go to shit. A few of the adults that the scientists took came back, but not as the adults they left as. I was walking down the road with Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Scott Malkinson when Cartman pointed to a woman in the road.

"Ey Scott, isn't that your bitch mom?"

"Sthe's not a bitcth," he frowned, his childhood lisp as prevalent as always. "But yeah, that'sth her." He jogged ahead of us, calling out to her. She turned to him, curious, then grabbed him and held his wrist tightly. Scott looked confused and laughed nervously as he tried to break free but couldn't. His mom inspected his hand closely before biting off a finger. Scott screamed and cried out to us but we all ran until we couldn't breathe. I heard Stan throwing up behind me. Suddenly, Kenny's hand was on my shoulder.

"I don't know what the shit we just witnessed, but if this is what I think it is, we need to get up in the mountains. Now."

"Now?!" I panted. "No way man!"

"Dude she fucking bit off his finger!" Stan shouted. "She ate it! What the hell?!"

"Ok you guys, I know this is gonna sound crazy," Cartman wheezed, "but I think maybe she was a zombie."

"My thoughts exactly," Kenny said. "Which is why we need to go into the mountains now! Higher ground!" My head hurt. We had jumped to conclusions before but this felt crazy. Crazy, but possible.

"No," I shook my head. "We gotta prepare for this. This evening, we meet at Kenny's house. Before then, we all pack bags. Clothes, food, water, all that shit. Then we go." We all nodded, and ran off to our respective houses.

* * *

As the sun started to set, I arrived at Kenny's house. Everyone was waiting, plus some others.

"Oh, hey Kyle. This one can be yours." Bebe Stevens offered me a handgun. I shook my head, showing off my chainsaw I had brought from home and pointing to the safety glasses resting in my hair. She shrugged and put it in a knapsack she was carrying.

"I didn't know other people were coming," I said, looking at Bebe, Karen, and Butters, who was trying not to look scared.

"What, did you expect me to not invite my little sister and girlfriend up to survive with us?" Kenny asked, putting an arm around Bebe. Karen waved shyly to me.

"My dad is licensed to carry," Bebe smiled. "So I've got weapons covered."

"And I've taken nursing classes at the hospital!" Butters piped up. "Sorry if this was exclusive. I just saw Cartman walking with such a big bag and I asked." Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation. I looked over at Stan and couldn't help but laugh. Somehow I hadn't noticed that he was wearing his football helmet before.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so weird dude," I smiled. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded and Kenny fished his dad's keys out of his pocket. We all piled into the bed of the truck as Kenny started the drive up the mountain. I looked out over South Park, wondering a lot of things. What had happened? What was going to happen? Was this the right decision? Had Ike really predicted everything would go to shit like it did?

Apparently, yeah.

* * *

 _A/N: *evil laugher* I'M BACK BABY! Let's see if I can finish this one. If you're curious, this will also be updating on Cartoon Amino and maybe South Park Amino. Get ready for zombies and some boys._


End file.
